Makoto and Gardevoir: A Night in the City
by thatwordcomboexists
Summary: After a long day of battling in the city, Makoto and his Gardevoir must stay the night in a hotel. M Human Trainer x F Anthro Gardevoir one-shot. WARNING: contains lemons


**Author's note: For the two of you who may remember me, I'm taking a new approach with this story. You'll see what I mean. ; ) Also, constructive criticism and compliments (aka motivation) are always welcomed. If you want to see any pairings, I'll do almost anything with anthro Pokémon and human Pokémon characters (ex: Cynthia). Cheers!**

It was late night. 12:43 to be exact, as Makoto glanced at the clock on the hotel windowsill. He looked out the window to see that it was raining over the brightly illuminated city. Makoto sat on the deep blue, king-size bed, lost in the long day's events, until he recalled something. Makoto grabbed his unkempt chestnut brown hair as he remembered his Pokémon, a worried look coming over his masculine face.

After an exhausting day full of battling and conversation, Makoto and his Gardevoir had booked a hotel room in one of the city's skyscrapers. They had planned to get a good night's sleep before heading out the next day on their journey. Realising that they were low on food, Gardevoir had offered to go pick up some from a convenience store nearby. She hadn't thought to take an umbrella as it was dry when she departed. Makoto could only imagine Gardevoir wouldn't be too pleased at the aspect of being soaked.

Makoto was thinking of how to make it up to his Pokémon when he heard the door click. The door opened and, much to no one's surprise, a very wet Gardevoir came in with a bag of groceries. What did surprise Makoto, however, was the expression on Gardevoir's petite face. Rather than the agitated glare he had anticipated, she seemed calm. Makoto could have sworn she was smirking.

It was then that Makoto took notice of Gardevoir's clothes. Her dress had been drenched and the thin, silky fabric clung tightly to her body, emphasizing her voluptuous form. This was especially prominent around her ample bust and wide hips. Makoto could see Gardevoir's emerald green bra and panties, as well as her nipples, which threatened to poke through her bra and dress. He blushed and held his hand over his nose to conceal his nosebleed. Makoto had seen his Gardevoir as attractive since the day she evolved, but he had never been greeted with her in such a state before.

Gardevoir pretended not to have noticed. **"I bought the groceries," **she communicated to Makoto via telepathy. **"I made sure to get some instant ramen, since I know you devour that stuff." **Makoto and his Gardevoir knew nearly everything about the other; the fact that Makoto never put Gardevoir in her Pokéball meant that the pair had plenty of time to get to know each other. In fact, they had been together for nearly 9 years, Makoto having got his then-shy Ralts on his 10th birthday. The two had been traveling together ever since and had formed an inseparable bond.

"T-thanks," Makoto replied in a muffled tone, almost having forgotten the groceries.

Gardevoir tossed the bag towards the bed, landing it next to Makoto's large, grey backpack. She turned to Makoto informing him, **"I'm going to take a shower, okay Makoto?"**

Makoto managed a nod and she stepped into to spacious bathroom. As Gardevoir took her noticeably steamy shower, Makoto pondered on how Gardevoir's damp clothes would affect their sleeping arrangement. Normally, Makoto slept in his boxers, which didn't bother Gardevoir. She sometimes cuddled with Makoto, but she always slept in her dress and undergarments. Makoto decided just to let his Gardevoir work it out; she had always been better with planning and problem solving.

After 10 minutes or so, Gardevoir stepped out in nothing but a towel that seemed to be a bit too small for her. She had hung her wet clothes on the shower curtain rod.

Makoto, not sure if he could handle sleeping next to his sexy Pokémon naked, thought of something. "Hey Gardevoir, do you... uh... wanna change into your other set of..." He stopped before finishing the question when he remembered how her other set of clothes were torn beyond repair in a Pokémon battle several days prior. Makoto gulped upon realisation of the facts. He decided to crawl under the covers and look towards the window as Gardevoir took off her towel, folded it, and joined him in nothing but her nude figure.

They laid for a few minutes, Makoto facing the bright window and Gardevoir facing Makoto. Eventually, she brought herself closer, wrapping her arms around Makoto's somewhat muscular midsection. Makoto blushed deeply as he felt her plump breasts squished against his back. She was still quite warm from her shower, which didn't help matters for him. Makoto felt his boxers grow tighter and hoped his Pokémon didn't notice. Unfortunately, Gardevoir could sense it and smiled.

**"Oh master," **she purred as if she was curious. **"What's that in your boxers?"**

Gardevoir got up and stood at the foot of the bed on Makoto's side. Makoto cautiously turned to face her. She gazed seductively into his nervous olive green eyes as he stared into her radiant crimson eyes. Makoto wasn't sure what course of action to take, so he let his companion take control of the situation. It would be a lie to say Makoto had never thought of being intimate with Gardevoir, but not being dominant by nature meant that Makoto was too shy to have ever even gone for a kiss.

Gardevoir, in her naked glory, crawled on the bed and swayed towards his boxers. Makoto's breathing steadily grew faster until she arrived at the bottom of his torso. He hardly dared to breathe as Gardevoir grabbed his boxers and slid them down, releasing his throbbing member from its fabricated prison. She gasped at his large sex, estimating it at about 9 inches. She sized it up with her smooth, delicate hands, spreading his precum. Finally, as if she had found what she was looking for, she gently licked his head, sending shivers through Makoto.

Before Makoto knew it, he was the lucky receiver of a blowjob. Gardevoir slowly lowered her head up and down and, when she had gotten accustomed to his girth, began to lick his juicy cock while doing so. As if this weren't enough for Makoto, who was now sweating profusely and panting, Gardevoir started to circle his glans with her tongue every time she came up. She found his precum delicious and couldn't wait to taste the real deal.

"Ngh... mmm," moaned Makoto shakily.

**"Enjoying yourself, master?" **Gardevoir asked telepathically in a sultry tone as she continued to send pleasure coursing through Makoto's body.

Gardevoir was aroused beyond control when she found her master approaching climax. He moaned louder and sexier, gripping the sheets as she took the whole length of his member. Soon, he started convulsing as he succumbed to bliss like nothing he had never experienced.

"Mmmm!" Makoto managed to get out as here came for the first time in Gardevoir's mouth. His seed filled her mouth in three quick shots. Gardevoir happily swallowed all of it with no objection, licking up what was spilled. Gardevoir had never tasted anything better than his sweet, salty cum and Makoto had just had the best experience of his life.

"Oh Gardy..." Makoto gasped. "That was amazing!"

**"You're so tasty, master!" **Gardevoir replied.

Gardevoir looked at her master's sex and, seeing it was still hard, decided to go for round two. After all, the excitement she had just been through meant that her aroused nether region had already stained the sheets below her.

**"Oh Makoto, I need more of you! I need your sweet, sweet love!"**

Makoto didn't object. He had plenty of testosterone left and knew she would be happy to lose her virginity to him.

Gardevoir carefully slid her rosy slit down on her master's slick shaft until she felt it brush up on her still intact hymen. She groaned and let out a hot breath of air.

**"Mmm master..,"**

Gardevoir slid her fiery rosebed up and down Makoto's length, getting more turned on by the second. Her breasts bounced tamely up and down as she found a reasonable pace, giving Makoto quite the show. Eventually, she eased down face to face with Makoto, her supple breasts resting on his chest. They stared intently into each other's eyes for a while until Makoto decided to try something. He caught his Gardevoir off guard by driving up into her, brushing up against her clitoris in the process.

**"Nnngh" **she audibly moaned as she get even more wet. The walls of her vagina now clamped even tighter around Makoto's juicy member, causing him to moan just as loud. The two sweaty partners went on like this for a while, Makoto's thrusts getting deeper and faster.

"Get... ngh... ready... Gardy," Makoto grunted between thrusts. Gardevoir, though unsure what he meant, was too caught up in the erotica to ask.

Just then, Makoto rammed harder into her than he had all night, rupturing her hymen. Makoto, anticipating a scream, drew in to kiss Gardevoir as her hymen was broken, muffling her. Gardevoir didn't mind the pain; she was too distracted by Makoto's actions and their steamy nether regions. Makoto roughly made out with Gardevoir, biting her lower lip and swapping juices. Soon, their tongues found one another and they passionately twirled them around. The deeper Makoto plowed into Gardevoir, the more passionately they kissed. They delighted in the taste of the other's mouths, as well as Makoto's cum, and lustfully gave their all to each other.

Gardevoir was again taken aback when Makoto grabbed her right breast with one hand and her dreamy ass with the other. He groped her ass, and as a result, her hips bucked even harder. At the same time, pleasure surged Gardevoir's veins as Makoto played with her nipple.

**"Nnngh" **Gardevoir gasped as her master broke away from the kiss. Gardevoir circled her left nipple with her hand, hinting to her master on what she wanted him to do. Makoto took notice and starting tantalizingly licking her left breast as he continued to grope her right. All the while, Makoto continued driving his shaft into Gardevoir, their sex getting hotter by the moment. Just as Gardevoir thought that it couldn't be any sexier, Makoto playfully bit her nipple. Makoto was pleased that, not only had he helped his Pokémon reach nirvana, but that he was treated with her sweet breast milk. Between the milk now streaming into his mouth and the fluids they swapped when making out, Makoto was having quite the meal.

Makoto switched to her other entrancing breast and began suckling it while he playfully pleasured her other nipple. Makoto began to thrust into his partner even harder, spreading their love fluids. Finally, Gardevoir could take no more.

**"Master, I-I'M CUMMING!" **she wailed in ecstasy.

True to her word, Gardevoir's inner walls clenched tightly onto her master's cock as she forcefully covered it in cum. She felt as though time had stopped as she became one with her master. Juices ran down Makoto's shaft and down onto the sheets. Makoto released Gardevoir's breasts as he felt himself reaching climax as well.

Oh... GARDEVOIR!" he shouted as he came into his partner. Makoto too felt as though time seemed to stop as he claimed Gardevoir as his. Gardevoir quaked as he pumped her with his seed, filling up every crevice and leaving his sexy Pokémon bloated.

As the excess leaked out, Gardevoir collapsed on her trainer. Makoto laid her to his side, releasing his slick member. They lay holding one another, covered in a combination of their sweat and love fluids.

As the were about to fall asleep, Gardevoir whispered, **"Oh master, you're amazing. I hope we can make this a regular thing." **Makoto silently agreed.


End file.
